


Relativism

by CherryIce



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: The principle of linguistic relativity holds that the structure of a language affects its speakers' world view or cognition.  [Vid]





	Relativism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> Music is 05 Ghosts I by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> Download and alternate streaming will be available after reveals.

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pbq29lh191fzgil/8.zip/file)


End file.
